On a night like this
by stormy spirit
Summary: PG-13 for mature topics in later chapters, yes that does mean sex. The ddgirls get togther for a sleepover, stories about their relationships are told. Taiora, mimato, takari, ken/yolei
1. prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon in anyway shape or form. But for the love of god I wish I did.  
  
On a night like this  
  
Prologue  
  
" Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww! That was such a perfect ending for such a perfect movie," Mimi sighed as the credits for the romantic movie the four digidestined girls had been watching began to roll onto the screen.  
  
Sora took another sip of her warm milky hot chocolate and grinned at her three friends over the edge of her huge cup. There was no way she would of ever been caught dead watching a movie like that normally, but her best friends had finally managed to persuade her to rent it out for their Christmas sleepover around Kari's house. And despite the thought of tai laughing so hard he actually choked himself when he heard about it, she had to say that she liked the movie just as much as Mimi. Infact she wanted to jump up on the couch punch the air and scream 'yeah you go girl!'. But then again she was the digidestined of love, wasn't she.  
  
Yolei pushed herself off the floor from where she had been staring at the television screen and hugged her self.  
  
" It's at times like these that wish ken was right here," She smiled wistfully,  
  
" If ken was right here you would have hardly been watching the movie," Kari reminded her wickedly,  
  
" Good point," Yolei grinned,  
  
" So who wants some pizza!" Kari cried as she flung herself at the phone.  
  
" Perfect timing Kari, I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks," Sora sighed rubbing her stomach,  
  
" Sora you just ate two pots of Pringles, three mars bars and drunk a whole cup of hot chocolate. How can you still be hungry?" Mimi exclaimed,  
  
" More like how can she still be hungry and not get a single spot," Kari laughed as dialled the pizza delivery number into the cord less phone.  
  
Sora smiled and walked over to Kari's apartments long glass doors that lead out on to the balcony. The balcony's ledge was covered in a soft newly laid sheet of snow. The city looked so quite and peaceful up here. All the building's lights glimmering in the dark like a huge Christmas tree.  
  
She stretched her arms above her head and turned around to look at the Christmas scene in the Kamiya's apartment.  
  
A real six-foot Christmas stood beside the T.V covered in glimmering tinsel and sparkling lights. She had helped Tai and Kari put it up just a week ago. She grinned at the memory, afterwards Kari had gone out just leaving the two of them alone. Tai had lit a roaring fire in the crate, they had lain together infront of the warmth, not saying a word just soaking up the moment together. It had been like one of those soppy romantic movies itself.  
  
Seven days until Christmas. Sora could hardly believe it had come around so quickly and to think in eight days it would be a whole year since she had been going out with Tai. A year already.  
  
" Okay, now we've got the chick flick out of the way, pizza is on it's way, so now it time for some girl talk," Mimi squealed,  
  
Sora jumped over the back of the Kamiya's sofa and landed softly next to Kari. Yolei crossed her legs and faced Mimi who straightened herself into her lady like posture.  
  
" Alright now who wants to go first?" Mimi asked eagerly,  
  
" Umm . . .well can I ask you guys something?" Yolei whispered quietly. Her usual forwardness and confidence had suddenly faded away.  
  
" Sure go ahead," Kari told her gently.  
  
" Well it's more of . . .well I actually wanted to ask you Sora," Yolei whispered shyly.  
  
" Me? Well go ahead Yolei," Sora said a little surprised,  
  
" Well . . .the other day me and Ken . . .well we were talking and. . . .and we got on to the subject of . . .you know," She mumbled,  
  
" Of what?" Mimi asked expressionlessly,  
  
" Of . . .well . . .sex,"  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhhhh," Mimi sighed knowledge, blushing a little at not realising what she was talking about straight away.  
  
" And well . . ." Yolei trailed away again,  
  
" What did he say?" Kari asked carefully,  
  
" Well he didn't actually say anything . . .I mean he did speak but . . .well it was more . . .I don't know how to explain it . . .it was more of how he said it,"  
  
" Did he say he wanted sleep with you?" Mimi asked her a little shocked. Yolei was only 15 after all.  
  
" No he didn't say it out right like that. It was just . . .he just . . .. We were talking and we were saying how long we'd been going out for. I mean nine months is a long time isn't it. And then he told me that he was in love me,"  
  
" He said he loves you!" Mimi squealed happily.  
  
Yolei started to blush and grinned happily.  
  
" And I told him that I loved him to,"  
  
" You love him two!" Kari yelled,  
  
" Aaaaaawwwwwwwww !" all three girls sighed,  
  
" And then there was just this sort of.. A kind of . . .we didn't actually say anything about sex but there was a sort of feeling in the air. He was looking at me and I could feel his eyes searching through me. Like they were searching through my soul or something. He has these really amazing eyes you know, there so deep and loving and passionate. And well it was like he was silently telling me he wanted to have sex me, but he gets so shy over matters like that. He can't just come right out and say it. So he wouldn't make the move. Which means that I would have to make the first move. Like when I asked him out in the first place, "  
  
" Do you want to sleep with him?" Mimi asked wide-eyed.  
  
" I don't know, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I mean . . .I really like him and I think that . . .well I think that I love him but . . .but I don't know if I'm ready for that extra step. I want to make him happy but I don't know if I'm ready,"  
  
" You shouldn't do it just because he wants you to," Mimi told her wisely,  
  
" I know, I want to do it because I love him but I don't really know how much I love him. I mean. . I do love him but I don't know. . . That's why I wanted to ask you Sora. You and tai have been togther for ages and I wanted to know how you thought you were ready for him,"  
  
Sora knew that question had been coming all the way through Yolei's conversation. She had to admit that she was honoured the younger girl would come to her for advice, but she didn't know if she could really give it to her. How had she known she was ready for Tai? Well that was a completely different story.  
  
Authors note- Next part will be up very soon. Each chapter is going to contain a different story from one of the girls about their relationship with one of the digi destined boys. I know this bit is short but it's only the prologue. Stick around for more because it will get better than this. R+R! 


	2. chapter one

Disclaimer- you know the drill by now. I don't own anything to do with Digimon blah blah.  
  
On a night like this  
  
Chapter one  
  
The gloriously warm summer sunrays warmed her soft skin, as she lay on an old beach towel upon the san. She sighed with contentment as she flicked over the page of the ghost story she was reading.  
  
She faintly heard the happy shouts and screams of the rest of the digidestined, as they played about closer to the waters edge. Joe lay beside her still covered up in trousers and a T-shirt with factor 51 sunscreen over the pale skin that he dared to show to the sun. All morning he had been nagging everyone to put more sunblock on as he warned them about the horrors of sunburn. He had finally fallen asleep giving poor Sora a rest; she didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up. Izzy sat beside Joe a speedy clicking coming from the keys of his laptop. Sora didn't understand how he could come to the beach and still bring that thing, oh well that was Izzy for you.  
  
She distantly caught Kari's screams and a loud splash as the other boys no doubtless ganged up on her and threw her into the sea.  
  
She smiled as she carried on reading her book. She wasn't in the mood for being in on the action at the shore. She was happy just to lie on the ground soaking up the sun and the joyous sounds of her friends fooling around. It was always so good to here all of the digi destined having fun together, like they were meant to. She really had been so glad everyone had stayed together. Summer had finally come. After long cold hours locked up in school, she could finally relax and hang out with her friends.  
  
Suddenly the sun was blocked out as a tall shape stood between her and it's rays.  
  
" No Sora run!" Kari hollered from the water.  
  
" Try it and you die Kamiya," She warned the dark shape, not looking away from her book.  
  
" Oh and who's going to stop me," Tai's deep playful voice asked her teasingly,  
  
Before she knew what was happening he had picked up her small light frame and swung her over his shoulder.  
  
" Put me down!" She screams as he ran down the beach towards the sea. She beated his bear moist back with her fists, " Tai I swear I'll kill you if you don't put me down right now! Let go of me! PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
" Oh you want to be put down do you?" He asked menacingly,  
  
" No Tai not here, put me back on the beach!" She screamed as he began to wade into the sea.  
  
" Alright Sora I'll put you down,"  
  
" NO!" She screamed as he suddenly let go of her and she fell with a splash into the freezing clear seawater.  
  
He stood infront of her, laughing and grinning as she sat up in the water, totally soaked from her glossy red hair to her sandy feet.  
  
" I don't know what you're laughing at Tai," she growled. With one swift kick she took his legs out from underneath him. With a large splash that soaked her even more he fell into the icy water as well.  
  
The other digidestined standing safety on the shore burst into wild laughter.  
  
" Nice one Sora!" Matt yelled as Tai's head emerged from the waves,  
  
" Yeah you show him!" Kari cried as she tried to dry her short mousy brown hair off with a towel.  
  
" Looks like someone else's is looking for a trip in to the sea again," Davis warned her. She immediately starting running back to Joe and Izzy as T.K and Davis started to chase her.  
  
" Hey!" Tai cried as he spat out some seawater. He pushed a wave of water at her, gently splashing her skin.  
  
" You got what was coming to you Tai. And you know it," She told him sternly as she splashed him back. He grinned at her and at once she dissolved into laughter. It was always hard to stay mad at Tai, especially when he looked as stupid as he did now. The water had flattened his thick spiky hair, so that it dropped down over the side of his head, drips of water ran down his cheeks from the dangling spikes of hair.  
  
He started to laugh as well, running a hand through his wet hair to sweep it back from his eyes.  
  
" Stupid Tai," She giggled as he swept her into his arms, pulling her against his strong tanned, wet, muscular body.  
  
He pecked her on the lips, then grinning drew her into a long passionate kiss. She could taste the salt on his soft moist lips, but she didn't mind.  
  
" Get a room!" Davis yelled from the shore,  
  
He pulled his head away from her quickly and turned to look back to the beach.  
  
" Only if you're paying!"  
  
" Fine use the sea then!" Davis hollered back.  
  
Tai leant his forehead against hers and grinned into her eyes. She loved the way that his dark pools of chocolate could captivate her so much. Sometimes she found it impossible to look away from his eyes, like she was in a trance, that was only broken when he finally shut them letting her go free. Sometimes they held a deep passionate side of Tai that she knew no one but her had ever seen before, a part of him that she would never really understand. Other times they were light and happy, laughter danced in their pits.  
  
He pulled her into another deep kiss full of passion and love.  
  
She couldn't imagine going a day without one of his kisses, even just a little one would be all right. Now she couldn't imagine how she had gone 18 years without kissing him. No one had ever stirred her spirit with one gesture like Tai could. She only had to hear his soft voice to suddenly melt away. Things that were strange and foreign suddenly seemed welcoming and simple when Tai was with her. She could do anything as long as he was right by her side. She loved him more than anything and anyone in the world. And she knew he loved her just as much. Maybe even more.  
  
Despite having the crest of love she still found it incredibly hard to show him just how much she loved him. They weren't the sickening couple who sent chocolates and flowers and teddy bear's. They didn't need gifts and poems to know how much they cared about each other. She only had to look into his eyes to know he needed her as much as she needed him. Even when they were arguing or when she was telling him off for doing some idiotic stunt. She could still feel the warmth leaking out of him for her.  
  
" No! No! Don't you dare get my hair wet Matt!" Mimi shrieked as Matt threw her into the ocean.  
  
" That's it matt! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get it right this morning! That's it I'll rip your stupid little guitar playing little head off!" She screamed savagely as she pulled herself out of the water, " do you have any idea what salt water will do to my skin!"  
  
" Run Matt Run!" Sora yelled as the pinked haired girl started to chase him after him. When it came to her hair the sweet feminism Mimi could become as dangerous as a herd of stampeding elephants.  
  
Tai wrapped his arms more tightly around Sora's small waist. He kissed the top of her head as he breathed in the sweet aroma of strawberries from her silky hair.  
  
They sat in the same spot as they had put their towels on this morning. The sun had set a long time ago, giving way to a clear sky filled with sparkling diamond stars. The air was cool but with an atmosphere of warmth that a summer night held.  
  
He had lost track of how long they had spent in this spot together. Neither of them had said a single word for the longest time. They didn't need to talk. Everything they wanted to say had been said. All he wanted to do was hold her under the beautiful night's sky.  
  
She never wanted this moment to end. All of it was to perfect. She had never felt so close to him before. She never wanted him to ever let go of her, she could stay here until she died. But no matter how nice the thought was in her mind, in reality they couldn't stay here.  
  
" What time is it?" She whispered,  
  
" Who cares," He kissed her head again and tightened his grip around her stomach.  
  
" Tai we can't stay here all night," She murmured pulling her head to her right so that he couldn't kiss it anymore and persuade her to stay in this heavenly place any longer.  
  
" Yeah we can. Kari's round Yolei's and mum and dad are at grandmas. They won't miss me," he started to softly kiss her neck. A warm cosy feeling stirred in her stomach as he laid each soft peck on her skin.  
  
" No Tai we have to go," She tried to persuade herself as well as him.  
  
" Alright," He unwrapped his arms finally freeing her from his body. Suddenly an idea swept across his mind. He'd thought the same thing a lot before. But he had never had the nerve to ask. Never had the courage to go through with it.  
  
" Do you want to come back to the apartment for a little while?"  
  
She looked into his deep captivating eyes once more. Uncertainty and nervousness seemed to glimmer across those brown pools, that were normally so strong and confident. He didn't have to say it for her to know what he meant. If she went back to his apartment she wouldn't leave until tomorrow morning. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with panic and fear, but only for a split second. His eyes seemed to bore through any doubts she had. Leaving her with just a flicker of a timid thought.  
  
" Alright," she surprised herself when the words came out of her mouth. Even though her voice spoke the word, clearly and confidently, she still felt like a nervous wreck inside. She could still change her mind if she wanted to. Her head was screaming at her to turn away and go back to the safety of her own home. Where she could fall asleep with her teddy bear like the little girl she still felt like inside.  
  
As he took her hand to help her stand every terrified thought was washed away again. Her heart over powered her head and she knew she was doing the right thing.  
  
" Do you want a drink?" He asked her as they entered the empty apartment.  
  
" No thank you," He let go of her soft warm hand as he opened the refrigerator and helped himself to a can of coke.  
  
" Shall I put some music on?" she asked him,  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
She walked into his bedroom and picked a c.d. up off the floor. His room was always so messy, clothes, papers, magazines, all just littered across the floor. Sometimes she really did feel the need to just start clearing all up, he always moaned at her when she tampered with his mess.  
  
She inserted the c.d. into the stereo and let the slow music float over her. She hadn't even looked at what C.d. she had chosen. She lifted up his duvet and tried to straighten it out. He didn't even bother to make his bed when he got up. Come to think of it he normally fell asleep on the sofa watching T.V. He probably hadn't even slept in his bed for at least a week.  
  
She felt his presence behind her, lingering in the doorway.  
  
" Stop tidying," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
" I'm not tidying, I'm straightening," she whispered.  
  
He pulled his arms tighter around her, she stood up properly and turned around.  
  
Apart of him didn't one to carry on. He wanted to make some lame excuse and fall asleep while watching some tacky horror movie. But if he backed out of this moment now, he would hate himself for the rest of his life.  
  
He couldn't tell her how much he loved her. He had the courage to tell her, but words couldn't describe it. She was more precious than the sun and moon put together. She was his whole world. He had never doubted that they were meant for each other. Never doubted it for one second in seven years. He had never told anyone that fact, he hadn't even told her, but she hoped she knew.  
  
This was what he wanted more than anything. Her soft startling amber eyes stared at him, waiting for him to say or do something, anything.  
  
He stroked her silky cheek and cupped her chin in his hand, then brought her into a deep lustful kiss.  
  
Satisfying any doubts that had crossed their minds about this night.  
  
" I love you," he whispered so softly she could hardly hear.  
  
She nodded gently letting his heated passion once again cross her lips.  
  
" Love you too,"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
" Well I don't think that you really know for definite until it's over and done with," Sora told Yolei slowly, in answer to her question. " You should only do it when you really are ready for it. When you know that you both love each other so much you can't help but do it. If you do it and you're not ready your not going to enjoy it. You should wait until you're with someone who you care more about than the whole world. Alright I know that may sound a little drastic but you guys know what I mean don't you,"  
  
" Do you love Tai more than the whole world?" Mimi asked wistfully,  
  
" Yeah I guess I do," Sora whispered as her soft cream cheeks started to blush violently,  
  
" Aaaaaaawwwwwwww," the other three girls grinned at each other.  
  
" Just do what ever you thinks right Yolei. If at that moment it's right for you, then your making the right decision,"  
  
" Thanks Sora," Yolei smiled at her gratefully,  
  
"That's alright Yolei. You can come to me any time,"  
  
" Okay I've got a confession to own up to," Kari smiled shyly," I did something a bit stupid the other day and.. . And I don't know whether to regret it or to . . .well I don't know what to do,"  
  
" Uuuhhhh ooooohhhhh, what have you done now Kari you heartbreaker," Mimi grinned,  
  
" I am not a heartbreaker!" Kari snapped,  
  
" Oh come on Kari what about Luke and Zack and Adrian and lei and Davis and- " Yolei was cut of from her list as Kari quickly interrupted her,  
  
" Well I didn't mean to hurt any of those guys, it wasn't my fault,"  
  
" So what have you done now?" Sora asked,  
  
She really was a heart breaker wasn't she? If she told them he'd just be another name to add to the list. But it wasn't like that, she couldn't bear to think that she might have actually hurt him. If she had really hurt him, then she might as well put a gun to her head. She couldn't stand it if she hurt him in anyway.  
  
" Well it was last Saturday, a week ago . . ."  
  
Authors note- see I told you this chapter would be up soon. But I'm going to have to leave you in suspense at what Kari might have done. R+R or email at abbyegan@hotmail.com with your reviews and your suggestion to what she might have done. I won't get the next chapter up till after Christmas, so until then Merry Christmas! 


	3. chapter two

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Hey how are you guys doing? I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas! The Christmas theme of this story is a little dated now but that dosn't really play a big part in the story. Thanks for all of your reviews! Now on with the story.  
  
On a night like this  
  
Chapter two  
  
" T.k what are we doing here? You know I hate skating," Kari looked at her blonde-headed friend dispassionately. The two teenagers stood next to the open aired ice rink, which had been set up in the park for the winter holidays. Kari was shivering from cold even though she was wearing a long thick cream coat, jeans, a purple turtle neck jumper, gloves and an angora scarf.  
  
" You only hate skating because your scared of it," T.k held his head high as though he accomplished a great achievement by just bringing her here.  
  
" I'm not scared of ice skating. I just don't want to fall over and hurt myself again,"  
  
" Exactly your scared!" T.k teased her, a mischievous lop sided grin spreading across his face.  
  
" I'm not scared of anything, apart from snakes and those creepy dolls that faces move,"  
  
" Then come skating with me and prove it,"  
  
She was trying to be hard on him. He had tricked her into coming here today. He had rung her up and told her he wanted to go for a walk in the park and asked her to join him. A walk in the park wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but lately Kari and her best friend had grown apart. They didn't mean it to happen, but with clubs and boyfriends and girlfriends and very hectic teenage lives, it was hard to spend time by their selves any more. So she had jumped at the chance to see T.k for a couple of hours. Once they had spent every day together as children. T.K practically lived at Kari's house. She had taken that for granted then, thinking that they would always be the best friends in the world. After all they had both shared something together that no other two children in the world had. They were the youngest digidestined and because of that they believed they still had to stick together.  
  
" Please Kari. I always go skating before Christmas, but matt and mum are too busy to come with me this time. Come on Kari I promise nothing will happen to you while I'm with you. You can roller blade, it's basically the same thing. And if I remember correctly when matt and Tai were teaching us to skate you picked it up ages before I did. So it will be simple to teach you this,"  
  
His bright blue eyes bore into her. She wanted to be cold towards him, for tricking her and trying to get her to do something he knew she was terrified of. But how could she be horrible to him when those cerulean eyes cold melt the coldest heart.  
  
" What if I fall?" She asked uncertainly,  
  
" Then I'll catch you of course!" He grinned, knowing already that he had won her over,  
  
" Okay," She sighed, " But if I hurt my butt you'll be in deep trouble Ishida,"  
  
" Come on," he grabbed her gloved hand and dragged her over to the ice skate hire booth.  
  
" See what did I tell you, I knew you would be brilliant," T.k laughed as they both glided to the side of the rink for a break.  
  
" Alright, you were right," She sighed, feeling a little annoyed at herself for giving into him. She had only been Ice skating once before and that was with Tai when she was nine. He was to busy skating himself to teach her what to do then. A kid a lot bigger than tai had been speed skating around the rink and didn't notice a little Kari, until he collided with her and broke her leg.  
  
T.k had kept his promise, nothing had happened to her this time. He started of skating around slowly with her near the edge so that she could hold on to the wall. Then she had finally plucked up enough to courage to let go of the wall and skate nearer the middle with T.K. It wasn't that hard once she got used to the slipperiness underneath her feet. And T.k made it a lot easier for her, never letting go of her hand once whilst they were on the ice.  
  
" Hey it's nearly five, do you want to go and get something to eat?" he asked as he pulled up his jacket sleeve to glance at his watch.  
  
The sun had already started setting over the snowy park, without Kari even realising it.  
  
" Sure, How about Maccy'ds," She grinned using their name for Macdonald's.  
  
" How about we go some where more up market," He suggested,  
  
" Like Burger king? No thanks I don't like their fries there,"  
  
" Kari you uncultured slob," he pushed her gently with his shoulder.  
  
" Okay how about that new Italian restaurant. Yolei and Ken said it was great when they went there. It's not very far from here actually,"  
  
" Okay sounds great,"  
  
" T.k you've got spaghetti sauce all around your mouth," She giggled as she took the last bite of her vegetable lasagne.  
  
" Well what do you expect when I have to talk while I'm eating," he grinned as he wiped his mouth with the white napkin the waited had placed on his lap.  
  
" Wow you didn't use the back of your hand, I'm impressed," She teased him,  
  
" Yes well some of us have grown out of childish habits, such as sucking thumbs Kari," He mocked her in a posh accent,  
  
" There is nothing wrong with sucking your thumb," Kari defend herself,  
  
" It'll mess up your teeth. Oh I see your getting in practise for when you and Davis finally get it together,"  
  
" SHUT UP!" She scolded him, " Like I would ever go that low T.K. And beside my teeth are fine," She said tapping them, " Aren't hey?"  
  
" They're perfect Kaz," he grinned taking the last sip of his coke, " Are you ready to go?"  
  
" Yeah, I better get home soon anyway,"  
  
T.K held his hand above his head and clicked his fingers together.  
  
" Waiter, Waiter," he called in the same mocking posh accent he had used on Kari,  
  
Kari burst into laughter as the heads of the over customers turned disapprovingly at the blonde youth.  
  
" Yes sir," The waiter glared at him,  
  
" Could we have the bill please,"  
  
" Certainly sir," The waited brought a thin sheet of white paper on a small tray with several white mints.  
  
Kari loved T.Ks nerve for playing people around like that infront of a whole restaurant. She was always surprised at how he could his face deadly straight. But his deep blue eyes always sparkled with laughter. Infact his eyes always sparkled with laughter weather he was laughing or not. That was something she had always admired about T.k, he was always happy in the inside. And when he wasn't he let his feelings out, he didn't bottle them up and make himself more depressed like she did. When ever he was upset he still came to her and let his emotions pure out. And she was always happy to listen, she would do anything to make T.k happy. After all he had ever done for her.  
  
" How much?" She asked as she reached for her purse,  
  
" Nothing,"  
  
" You mean there giving it to us free. Hey I like this place we should come again,"  
  
" No I mean you don't have to pay,  
  
" What / Of course I have to pay,"  
  
" No don't worry about it Kari. It's my treat,"  
  
" T.k I hate half the food so I'll pay half of the bill,"  
  
" Kaz don't worry about it,"  
  
" T.K I'll pay my bill," She told him firmly, in her don't mess with me voice,  
  
" Okay if you insist,"  
  
That was one of the other wonderful qualities about T.k he was always really generous. Not just in money but with everything. He was always willing to help her no matter if it was with homework, a relationship, a family problem. What ever she did she knew he'd help her if she asked. Just like this afternoon at the ice rink. Not only had he helped her learn to skate he had helped her over come one of her worst fears.  
  
" Thanks for today T.k it's been really fun," She told him as they left the restaurant,  
  
" I should be thanking you for coming," he smiled gently. She turned to look up at him a smiled sweetly. She had never realised how captivating those eyes were. She knew he had beautiful eyes, but they never seemed this spectacular. It was like they were a whole universe that no one had ever explored before. So complexed, elaborate, perplexing, deep. She could lose herself in those eyes and no one would ever be able to bring her out.  
  
" How about I walk you home?" His voice suddenly stirred her from her trance.  
  
" Yeah sure," She mumbled. Something was pounding in her head. Her heartbeat was speeding like a jet. Why did she suddenly feel so . . .so . . .strange?  
  
They walked slowly through the dark deserted park, T.k chatted away like he always did when they were together. She nodded and smiled in all the right places, but she wasn't listening to his words. She was listening, but it was the melody of his voice that held her so engrossed in him.  
  
" Do you want to sit down for a little while?" He asked lightly as they passed a wooden bench  
  
" Sure," Good she'd be able to drag out their together for just a little longer.  
  
She sat beside him on the cold old seat, perhaps a little closer than she would normally.  
  
" Hey look there's Orion," He said as he stared up at the clear sparkling nights sky.  
  
" Hmmm,"  
  
" I wonder what would happen if he lost his belt. I bet there aren't any stars called Orion's balls,"  
  
" Mmhhh,"  
  
" Kaz are you alright?"  
  
" Hhhmmm," She murmured,  
  
" Kari are you okay?"  
  
" Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine,"  
  
" You seem really distant,"  
  
" I'm cold that's all,"  
  
" Then let me warm you up," He whispered, wrapping his strong arms around her waist from behind and pulling her closer to him. A warm gentle bubbling sensation flooded out of her stomach, travelling the warmth of it all over her body. He lent his head on her shoulder as he continued to stare up at the sky with her. She breathed in his deep husky scent, letting it wash all over her. She felt her whole body loosens up and relaxes as she drifted through the night sky in his arms. His cosy athletic body pressed against hers, his heart pulsing softly against her shoulder blade. She felt her eyelids begin to drop. She was so comfortable, warm, finally peaceful. She could go to sleep in his arms totally content. Never to awake again, she'd sleep for a thousand years with the knowledge that T.k had her, and nothing would ever happen to her when he was around. She felt so safe and secure, like she belonged here.  
  
" Kari you know . . .you know how . . .well how . . .when we were kids . . .you know how I told you . . .I told you . . ."  
  
His sweet musical voice stirred her from her dream. She pulled away from him a little and turned to look him in the eye.  
  
" What's wrong?" She whispered. His eyes seemed different for some strange reason. They seemed to be searching inside himself, he looked preoccupied, scared. Like he needed comfort. It was rare that T.K ever looked so unsure and nervous. He needed comfort, like she had needed comfort from him so many times before.  
  
Oh god his eyes really were so captivating, she could feel herself already drifting into their depths. She couldn't take control of her self any longer. A passionate struggling desire that she had kept locked up for so long suddenly burst out of the depths of her soul, like a demon it soared out of her and enwrapped it's self around them.  
  
He couldn't believe it was finally going to happen. She was just a centimetre away from his face. He should stop himself, he knew he should. This was wrong, this wasn't meant to happen. But then why had it felt like the right thing to do for so long.  
  
Their lips met in a soft passionate embrace, filled with love like nothing Kari had ever felt before. Against all of the doubts and worries swirling in his mind T.k let himself go. He had been waiting for this moment for far to long. He had tried so hard to tell how he felt, but he just wasn't brave enough. Finally she had done it for him. This could express his feelings more than any words could. He let his spirit dive into hers, connecting with her in a way he had never even dreamed would become reality.  
  
WHAT WAS SHE DOING? Alarm bells suddenly rang through Kari's misty head. She couldn't do this! She couldn't do this to him, not to T.k. How could she get so caught up in a moment that she would forget whom she was with.  
  
She pulled away from him breaking the long deep kiss.  
  
" Oh T.k I'm so sorry . . .I . . .I didn't know what I was doing,"  
  
He rubbed his lips together the same distant look in his eyes, but now it was joined with something else. He looked sad, he looked hurt. Because of her. She'd hurt him. The one thing she would rather die than do. She had committed the most stupid action in the world and all because she'd been swept up in the moonlight and stars.  
  
" I'm sorry T.k. . .I guess we both got caught up in the moment,"  
  
" Uh . . .yeah . . . I . . .guess . . .we did," He barely whispered the words, the played on his lips and rolled of in a soft hiss. Asthough he couldn't even talk.  
  
" T.k I really am sorry,"  
  
" Don't be sorry," He suddenly pulled himself together and stood up. His voice was firm and confident like normal, but it had lost its musical lightness, " We both just got caught up in the atmosphere. You know the stars and the warmth and everything. Like one of those movies you always make me watch. Anyway I better get going home. I didn't tell mum when I'd be back and she's properly worried. See ya later Kari,"  
  
He began to walk back along the dark deserted path before she could even answer.  
  
" Bye T.k," She stared at her blue woolly hands wrapped up in her clothes. How could she ever be so stupid?  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
" YOU KISSED T.K! OH MY GOD KARI I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Yolei squealed.  
  
" I haven't told anyone and I don't think he has either,"  
  
" Oh Kari this is great!" Yolei cried, " We can go on double dates together, this is going to be so cool!"  
  
" I'm not going out with him Yolei. It was just a stupid mistake, and it's ruined everything T.K and I ever had together,"  
  
" Why do you think it was such a bad thing?" Sora asked quietly,  
  
" Because I've really hurt him. He hasn't even talked to me since it happened,"  
  
" I saw you talk to him after basketball practise on Thursday," Yolei mentioned thoughtfully,  
  
" Yeah I spoke to him, but he just Hi and then bye. He hasn't called me, or eaten lunch with me. He's hardly said two words to me. He's been avoiding me and I've been avoiding him. And that's the way it'll be forever now. I've messed everything up,"  
  
" Kari," Sora said gently, " You kissed him didn't you?"  
  
" Yeah I just told you that,"  
  
" Well was it good?"  
  
" Yes. Infact it was better than good. As much as I want to say it was horrible, it was brilliant,"  
  
" And do you really think that you can kiss a guy like that, with out feeling anything romantically towards him,"  
  
Kari stared at Sora trying to think of the right words to argue with her.  
  
" No. . .But it's T.k,"  
  
" There's no reason that you can't have feelings towards T.k just because he's your best friend. I know how you feel Kari, believe me. Before I started going out with Tai, the very idea of being anything more than friends seemed totally crazy. But I couldn't ignore the way I really felt about him. If I hadn't plucked up enough courage to tell him how I really felt, then I would never be as happy as I am now,"  
  
" Kari you and T.K are perfect for each other. Everyone can see that," Yolei said more calmly,  
  
" But it just seems . . .it's so weird. I've never thought of him as anymore than a friend . . .until that night. I don't know what happened to me. I thought that I had been caught up in the moment, but when I look back it wasn't just that moment. When we were at dinner no when we were at Ice- skating I was already seeing him in a different light. There was just something about him that absorbed me. I can't explain what happened. But I guess . . .I guess . . .I . . .I do really really like him. And in this past week the more time I've spent away from him . . .the more I've realised I like him. But he thinks that I'm still just his best friend. Or his ex-bestfriend,"  
  
" He dosn't think that Kari. How could he think that about you," Sora said kindly, " I bet you that he feels just as confused and frightened as you do. You two just need to talk together,"  
  
" But how can I ever tell him. Everything would change if he knew. Everything's already changed. What if he dosn't feel the same way. What if he laughs, or he's horrified, or-"  
  
" Or what if he tells you he does feel the same way, and you end up having the best years of your life with him," Kari blushed and hung her head, " You'll find a way Kari. You two really are made for each other,"  
  
The four girls were silent for a while turning over their own thoughts in their minds.  
  
" Guys if I tell you something will you promise you won't kill me for not telling you sooner?" Mimi asked cautiously,  
  
" Oh what have you Done Mimi," Yolei grinned, " This is starting to turn into a night of confessions huh?"  
  
" Well I've kind of been seeing a guy for a month now,"  
  
" A whole month. Who?" Yolei asked teasingly,  
  
Mimi knew for certain that they wouldn't be expecting this. Well she hadn't herself.  
  
Authors note- okay guys the next chapter will be up after the New Year. So until then happy New Year and please R+R. 


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon in any way shape or form.  
  
On a night like this  
  
Chapter three  
  
Matt carefully placed his guitar back inside its velvet lined black case.  
  
" Hey matt one of your groupies is here to see you," Duncan the drummer in his band called from the back of the club they had just played in that night. It always surprised matt at how big the hall of the club was after all of the crowd had left. He loved to play infront of huge energetic crowds, like he had tonight. He had never felt anything like the rush he got when the whole room was vibrating with music. The pulse circling the room was so intoxicating and dynamic. Everyone was caught up in the music and life, people just couldn't help but dance and sing along. It was the most fabulous sensation to know that his music was causing this reaction in people's bodies. Even after the large crowd had left and the music had stopped, he could still feel the glorious power clinging onto the presence of the room.  
  
" Oh man not Jun again," he whispered under his breath,  
  
" Groupie! Like you would ever be so lucky," A stirring loving voice laughed from the back of the hall beside Duncan.  
  
Matt's blue eyes lit up at the sound of that happy voice. The light in the club was dim and dark, but the mousy haired girl's beauty radiated the room, almost magically filling it with light.  
  
" Hey Mimi what's up?" He greeted her casually ignoring the butterflies soaring around his stomach.  
  
She walked across the polished wooden floor towards the stage where he stood. No she didn't walk she glided asthough she was floating on air.  
  
" Sorry I couldn't watch you play tonight Matt. I really wanted to come with the others guys, but my aunt roped me into babysitting my cousin. She was pretty desperate and I just couldn't turn her down," She smiled apologetically at him. Yeah that was just like Mimi, to sweet and kind to turn anyone away.  
  
" Hey don't worry about it,"  
  
" So was it any good tonight,"  
  
" It would have been better if you were here," He winked at her.  
  
" Of course it would have been," She laughed pretending to be sincere,  
  
" I was looking for you in the crowd but it was so busy that I couldn't work out if you were there or not,"  
  
" When are you playing again?" She asked folding her arms and leaning on the wooden stage.  
  
" Next Friday night,"  
  
" Great I'll come and watch you then. I promise I'll make it this time,"  
  
" Cool," He nodded gently trying to control the urge to jump in the air and let out a triumphant whoop.  
  
" Look I better go. I'll see you soon Matt," She waved her delicate painted fingernails and smiled sweetly.  
  
" Yeah catch ya later,"  
  
Matt sat outside on the railing around his balcony holding his familiar instrument in his arms, plucking an unfamiliar tune. He had to learn to play this. He had to. It might not be his first choice of songs to play at a concert, but it was hers.  
  
" Wwwwwooooooooooooooooooooo!" The crowd screamed on the hot dance floor as matt finished playing the energetic rock song.  
  
He wiped the set from his forehead and took a quick sip of water from the bottle by his feet. It was so much hard work to pump up a crowd like this. It seemed that the band's popularity had travelled across the city. The club was so packed out they were actually turning people away at the door. Bodies seemed to be huddled so closely together people were practically tripping over each other. Through the crowd of teenagers matt could see all of the digidestined sitting at the back of the hall around their usual table. At least four of them always turned up to his gigs. Sora and Tai to nearly every gig, they were his best friends and Tai reckoned that music always got Sora right where he wanted her.  
  
Yolei and Sora had managed to pull ken and tai up to dance on the crowded floor, ken looked a little embarrassed by the way Yolei was cheering at the top of her lungs. Tai had his arms wrapped around Sora's waist as she clapped and grinned at Matt. Izzy was sitting at another table talking to a blonde girl with glasses that matt vaguely recognised from school. Joe and Mimi were sitting at the digidestined table, while Kari, T.k and Davis stood on it cheering him loudest of all. Cody was still to young to attend a club like this. So she was here then. Of course she would keep her promise, she always did.  
  
" Okay guys we're going to take it down a touch now. So grab someone you luv and hit the floor," He spoke into the Mic.  
  
" Wow matt playing a slow one, that's defiantly a rare sight," Joe grinned at Mimi,  
  
The moment he struck the first cords on the guitar she recognised the song.  
  
" So many words for the broken heart," he sung sweetly into the microphone,  
  
"It's hard to see in the crimson low.  
  
So hard to breathe, walk with me and baby.  
  
Nights of light so soon become.  
  
Wild and free I can feel the sun.  
  
Your every wish will be done they tell me.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with.  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are.  
  
There's something missing in my heart,"  
  
" Wow now that's an even rarer sight. I never though I'd here matt singing the backstreet boys," Joe laughed in astonishment.  
  
Mimi barely heard Joe's words, she was concentrating too much on the spiky blonde haired boy singing on the stage. It was her favourite song he knew that, she'd told him countless times. And he'd always told her he hated it and he hated all of those plastic boy bands. His bright eyes never left her as he sung into the microphone and played his guitar.  
  
"Life goes on does it never end.  
  
Eyes of stone observe the trend.  
  
They never say forever gaze if only.  
  
Guilty roads to an endless love,  
  
There's no control, are you with me now.  
  
Your every wish will be done they tell me.  
  
Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with.  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are.  
  
There's something missing in my heart,"  
  
As he started to sing the second voice she stood up and wound her way past the dancing couples to the front of the stage. His light captivating eyes never left hers for a second.  
  
" There's no where to run.  
  
I have no place to go.  
  
Surrender my heart body and soul," he spoke in his deep gentle voice as she reached the edge of the stage.  
  
" How can it be your asking me to feel the things you never showed,"  
  
Those wonderful eyes could drive every girl in this room crazy with just a simple glance. As she was sure at some time they had. Half the female population of the school adored him. Devastatingly handsome good looks a great sense of humour, a brilliant talent of music, brave and loyal. What wasn't there to love about matt Ishida? And for exactly all those reasons she had kept herself away from him for so long. She loved all of her friends with all of her heart, but there was something about matt that had always enchanted her. The way he was quite and subdued sometimes, but then at other times he was loud and bosterist. Even after all of these years she still hadn't been able to work out what was in his head. The way his mind worked, what made him tick? He was deep and mysterious. That's another reason while all of those other girls chased after him.  
  
" Show me the meaning of being lonely,  
  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are,  
  
There's something missing in my heart,"  
  
He pulled a little away from the microphone, his eyes still locked with hers.  
  
" There's something missing in my heart," he whispered. She didn't hear his voice, she only saw his lips form the words.  
  
A huge lump had formed in her throat, she seemed to gasp for air. He wasn't singing he was talking to her now. The whole song he had been talking to her.  
  
The band finished playing and a round of applause broke the hold he had over her eyes.  
  
" Okay don't expect that again," he said into the Mic. The band started to play the introduction of another fast rock song. She stared up at the angel on the stage for one last brief moment, then tore her self away and pushed her way back to the table where the other digidestined sat.  
  
He lifted up his guitar case off the floor and groaned at the weight of it. The club was once again deserted, apart from a bartender sweeping up the dance floor. He was the last one of the band left. None of the digidestined had waited for him tonight, they had asked him to join them for a late night burger, but he didn't feel in the mood. Not even Jun had waited for him tonight.  
  
He'd finally plucked up enough courage to go through with it. He had finally told her how he felt. Well all right he didn't exactly tell her. But a song was the best way he could ever get the message across.  
  
People looked at him and saw the loud, funny, boisterous matt. None of them even recognised that shy, once lonely little boy, who kept all of his feelings bottled up inside. Perhaps that was because he wasn't that little boy anymore. She had help him out of that darkness, it was her that made him smile when he was down. Just the thought of her could make his spirits sore. He owed everything to her, but he still couldn't tell her.  
  
" Do you need a hand?" A soft angelic voice whispered, close to him. At first he thought it was the bar tender, but then he realised the voice came from the wings of the stage.  
  
She leant against the black wall of the backstage tabs. Her mousy hair fell in waves over her shoulders, her peaceful eyes were watching him delicately, like they had only a couple of hours ago. Even her looks were delicate, she was like a precious gorgeous flower, soft, beautiful and full of love. Her soft creamy skin seemed to shimmer in the stage lights, even the air around her seemed light and calming. Every thing she touched she made beautiful. Like a magical princess. He had once teased her and called her daddy's little princess. But that's what she was. An elegant, beautiful princess.  
  
" No it's alright," He carried the guitar case passed her back stage, down the stages steps and paused by the back door.  
  
" Did you enjoy the show?" he asked quietly, he could barley look at her. So many emotions were boiling up inside him, fear, shyness, nervousness and an almost uncontrollable urge to sweep her of her feet into his arms.  
  
" Very much. You are a very talented musician matt,"  
  
" Thanks," Countless girls had told him that. But those words had never meant so much to him before.  
  
" Matt . . ." She raised her hand and then drifted off asthough she had thought better of what ever she was going to say.  
  
" Yes?" A little ray of hope flickered around him.  
  
" Um . . . That song . . .was it . . .for me?"  
  
" Of course it was for you Mimi. Who else would I ruin my reputation for by playing it," he laughed but his smile didn't reach his eyes. He turned away from her and pushed open the back stage exit. His footsteps echoed around the night's sky as he walked across the car park.  
  
" Matt!" She called out of the door. He paused, not daring to look around. Something was going to happen. And he wouldn't be able control himself any longer, it did.  
  
" Matt you don't . . .you don't have to be lonely anymore," She slowly walked across the parking lot behind him. He slowly put the guitar case on the ground, " Not while I'm in here,"  
  
He turned around and in one swift movement wrapped his arms around her fragile body. Then drew her into the longest most passionate kiss of his life. His blood surged around his body, his heart pounded against her chest. The whole world seemed to disappear. They were no longer in the dark, damp, grubby parkinglot. He was flying through the clouds on a hot summer's day, away from the rest of the noisy world. His soul had wings, he could fly anywhere and no one would stop him.  
  
They finally broke apart. He wrapped his arms tighter around her torso. Staring into his crystal eyes she brought her arms down from around his neck and gently stroked his cheek. S  
  
She kissed his lips softly and quickly. Then he leant forward and drew her into another long fiery kiss.  
  
They broke apart again to catch their breaths. He brought his arm back from around her back and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears.  
  
" Matt . . ." She whispered,  
  
" I've never been alone when you've been around Mimi. Never,"  
  
" I would never want you to be.."  
  
" You've given me so much in my life. You've given me more joy than any other person has. When I'm with you I feel free. I feel like I could do anything,"  
  
She closed her eyes and leant her forehead against his.  
  
" God your beautiful Mimi. You're so beautiful and you don't even know it. Every thing that you touch you infect with beauty,"  
  
" Matt . . ."  
  
" I don't know anyone like you Mimi. You're like a goddess. You can't be real. You're far to enchanting to ever be real. You must just be a figment of my imagination. Or a higher power, that I can never touch,"  
  
" You can touch me all you want matt," She whispered as she embarked on another long lustful kiss.  
  
  
  
" Oh shut up Tai!" Sora snapped as they walked down the street home from school, she suddenly let go of his hand and glared at him. One of those cold looks that could turn fire instantly to ice.  
  
" Oh come on Sora, I was only joking," Tai laughed nervously, holding his hands up in front of his body.  
  
Mimi giggled lightly to herself as she walked beside Sora.  
  
" Well I don't find it very funny," Sora scowled,  
  
" Oh come on Sora you can take a joke. Can't you? Hey matt help me out here," Tai shot a pleading look at his best friend beside him.  
  
" No way man you got yourself into this mess," matt laughed shaking his head,  
  
" Well if that's how you really feel Tai, I'll just go home," Sora shot at him as she marched down the street.  
  
" Oh Sora! Come back!" Tai called after her,  
  
" And don't even think about coming around tonight Tai!" She called over her shoulder,  
  
" Sora! You know I didn't mean it! Sora! Sora?" he yelled as he started to run after her.  
  
Mimi laughed to herself. She knew Sora was only acting that way to wind Tai up.  
  
" He really needs to learn how to control that big mouth, huh?" Matt laughed as he carefully took Mimi's cold hand in his, now that they were alone.  
  
" Their only teasing," Mimi smiled at the little dots in the distance that had just been their friends.  
  
" And do you like to be teased miss Mimi," Matt grinned. He took both of his hands in hers, clasped his fingers around her palms and pushed her hands backwards. He pressed his body against hers, kissing her neck staring from her earlobe and working his way down her shoulder blade.  
  
" I don't like teasing everyone else Matt," She whispered trying to shrug her shoulders out of his reach.  
  
" You're not teasing anyone Mimi. Or have you been calling Izzy a computer geek again," He laughed pulling away from her. She stared back at him deadly serious.  
  
" Matt it's not fair. I've never kept anything this big this secret before. I'm dying to tell everyone. Why won't you let me,"  
  
" Mimi it's to complicated . . ."  
  
" No it's not! I love you and you love me. What's complicated about that? Unless you don't-"  
  
" Of course I love you Mimi," matt interrupted her, knowing just what she was going to say, " I just . . .I wouldn't know what to say to them all,"  
  
" Then I would say it for you,"  
  
" No Mimi, you don't understand. You're so good at this, having everyone know every little detail of your life deal. It would be really weird if they knew. Everyone would always be watching us and whispering and nudging each other,"  
  
" So?"  
  
" It would . . .I guess . . .oh I don't know Mimi. I just don't like that kind of publicity. And besides," He grabbed her hands again and leant his forehead against hers. " Don't you like the danger?"  
  
" The danger?" She asked trying to hold back a huge grin,  
  
" Yeah. I mean here we are in the middle of the pavement. Anyone could see us, anyone could catch us. Don't you like the danger and excitement in that,"  
  
" I suppose so," She giggled, He brought her into a long passionate sultry kiss, " Can't I just tell Sora," She whispered as they broke apart.  
  
" Then Sora would tell Tai. Then Tai would tell Kari and Izzy. Then Kari would tell T.k. Then Izzy would tell Joe. Then T.k would tell my Mum and dad and before you know it it's broadcast in every newspaper and TV show on the planet,"  
  
" You're exaggerating. And besides I would make sure Sora didn't tell anyone,"  
  
" Why should we tell anyone? It's our life isn't it? People should just mine their own business for a change. It's got nothing to do with them,"  
  
" They're our friends. We're not meant to keep secrets from friends. And I'm going to go mad or explode if I don't tell some one soon,"  
  
" Look just give it a little while okay? I'll find a way to tell them and then you can tell as many people as you want,"  
  
" You mean you'll get drunk with the guys and you won't be able to control what you do or don't say?"  
  
" Something like that," he laughed,  
  
" Okay, I'll give you a month,"  
  
" Fine a month,"  
  
He smiled and kissed her softly and sharply.  
  
" And if you don't tell them in a month, then I do,"  
  
" Have it your way princess," She grinned and kissed him back.  
  
Authors note- I'm going to post the girls reactions in the next chapter, which will be the final one. I know I said this one wouldn't be out until the New Year but I've been really bored. Please read and review thanks for all of your reviews so far! Have a great New Year! 


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon never have and never will.  
  
Happy New Year everyone ! I hope you all had a great time on new years eve.  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews ! I just want to say to those of you who have been reading my Fic ' Stay back here' that I'm really really sorry I haven't updated it in ages. I've got a huge dose of writers block on that story, but I will try and finish it soon. I won't post another fic until I've finished that one.  
  
On a night like this  
  
Chapter four  
  
" Is that it ?" Sora asked blankly,  
  
" What do you mean is that it !" Yolei suddenly wailed standing on the sofa, throwing her arms into the air, " I can't believe you wouldn't tell us something so HUGE MIMI! I mean come on Kari was bad enough, but you've waited a Month ! A MONTH! YOU'VE BEEN DATING MATT FOR A MONTH !"  
  
" Yolei calm down," Kari said gently pulling her friend off of the couch,  
  
" Sorry, but come on Mimi how couldn't you tell us,"  
  
" I wanted to I really did want to, but it's Matt. He's got this thing about being shy about relationships. I don't know why. If it were up to me I would of told you all as soon as it happened,"  
  
" But is up to you Mimi. It's your life, you can't let matt control what you do,"  
  
" I know and I don't let him control what I do. But he has a right to his private life as well. Anyway it's been a month and I can finally tell you all," She grinned proud that she was finally out in the open,  
  
" Well I have to say I'm not really that shocked," Sora said quietly,  
  
" What do you mean your not shock ! Mimi and Matt have been dating !" Yolei cried still in shock again,  
  
" I mean I've had a feeling about it for a while now,"  
  
" you have ?" mimi asked a little taken a back,  
  
" yeah well me and tai knew there was something going on,"  
  
" You did ?"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" how come ?"  
  
" Oh just little things. The way he touches your arm when he talks to you. The way he stares at you in chemistry class. Just little things, tai pointed it out first. so we've been giving you to a lot of alone time," Sora grinned mischievously,  
  
" I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew," Mimi exclaimed,  
  
" Well we figured if you didn't want us to know there was no point in asking,"  
  
" Thanks Sora," Mimi smiled at her kindly,  
  
" No problem,"  
  
CRASH ! The white apartment door suddenly flew open with a loud bang as it hit the refrigerator,  
  
" Huh ?"  
  
" What's going on ?"  
  
" TAI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE !" Kari suddenly screamed, jumping off the floor and glaring at her older brother.  
  
Tai grinned at the four girls as he stumbled into the apartment.  
  
" We've come to join the party !" He shouted a little to loud.  
  
" YEAH PARTY!" Matt screamed as he stumbled through the door after Tai, throwing his arms into the air,  
  
" Oh no, they're drunk," Sora groaned rubbing her temples with her fingers. Tai, Matt and Beer were always a very dangerous combination and it normally meant she had clear up what ever mess they got themselves into.  
  
" Tai get out !" Kari hollered,  
  
" Why should I ? This is my apartment too you know. And I can have my friends around as well," He swayed slightly as he spoke to her,  
  
Suddenly Izzy, Joe, Davis and ken all bundled through the doorway, Izzy tripped over falling flat on his face, causing all of the other boys behind him to land on top of him,  
  
" Oh god ken not you too," Yolei whined placing her hands on her hips sternly,  
  
He grinned stupidly at her from the top of the pile of bodies.  
  
" Tai you said you would stay out tonight. YOU PROMISED !" Kari yelled,  
  
" Oh, did I ?" He muttered as he walked in a wavy line across the room to Sora. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her pelvis against his.  
  
" Tai this Isn't fair. You did promise Kari you'd stay out tonight," She whispered as he tried to run his hand up her top, she grabbed hold of his hand and gently pulled it out. She knew when Tai was like this it was best if she was gentle at putting him down, or else he would start to cry.  
  
" But I wanna say with oo," He mumbled as his words started to slur,  
  
Matt banged his beer bottle on the kitchen counter as he took the last mouthful. He whipped the back of his hand across his mouth and reached out his arm to Mimi. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her swiftly across the wooden floor.  
  
" You know what Mimi, you know I love you don't you," he whispered into her ear as he wrapped one arm around her,  
  
" Yeah I know, but does everyone else ?"  
  
" Guess so, well they do now,"  
  
He spun her around and drew her into a steamy fiery kiss,  
  
" Matt your breath taste like beer," She cringed as she pulled away from him,  
  
Yolei held out a hand to Ken to help him off the collapsed human pyramid. He kissed her gently on the cheek. Even when he was drunk Ken was always the perfect gentleman.  
  
" Oh you guys this so unfair !" Kari yelled, " This is a girls sleep over ! Now unless you are a girl I would advise you get out before we start the makeovers,"  
  
" Oh but I want to stay for a pedicure," Davis giggled still lying on the floor,  
  
" Sorry Kari, I told them you would be mad, but they came anyway," That sweet intoxicating voice whispered from the doorway. T.K lingered just inside the door frame looking as though he would rather be falling into a live volcano than enter into the apartment.  
  
Well it didn't look like the other boys were going to be leaving, no matter how much Kari yelled at them. Perhaps this was the perfect chance to clear the air.  
  
She rubbed her lips together and frowned slightly, the expression T.K knew she always used when she was thinking hard about something.  
  
Well he might not look drunk but he probably was. Which meant she could probably talk to him, without him holding back. But maybe she wanted him to hold back. Did she really want to ruin everything they had ever had in just a few minutes. All those years of trust and friendship, washed away because she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up any longer. What if he just came straight out and told her he didn't want to be anything more than friends, not caring about her feelings in his drunken state. She wouldn't be able to bare it if he hurt her like she'd hurt him. What if he was angry with her and tried to hurt her, just to get back at her. What if he laughed and didn't believe her. Or what if he laughed and said he would never want to be with her and then went around telling everyone what she had said to him.  
  
But what if he liked her too.  
  
Sora was right, there was no point holding back for her whole life. It might seem strange and funny to be with T.K, but what if he truly loved her. Like she felt she loved him.  
  
" Uh. . .T.K can I talk to you ?" She asked quietly, she hoped the others were making to much rowdy noise for him to hear her.  
  
" Okay," he shrugged, dammit he had heard.  
  
" In here," She said walking towards her bedroom,  
  
" Oh go girl !" Davis called in a high squeaky voice as he saw Kari leading T.K to her room,  
  
" Get in there T.K !" Matt yelled,  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and tried to hide her flaming red cheeks as she quietly shut her door, softening the shouts and laughs from the living room.  
  
" Hey guys they are engaged it's none of our business what they're getting up to in there," Tai told Davis and matt,  
  
" Engaged ?" Sora asked raising her eyebrows at tai,  
  
" Yeah see T.K said that he wanted to marry Kari, but he didn't think Kari would want to marry him," Joe started to explain,  
  
" So I as Kari's older brother,"  
  
" And I as T.K's older brother,"  
  
" Have betrothed them to each other. we signed a contract and everything on a napkin at the bar," Tai said proudly,  
  
" Poor Kari. I am so glad your not my big brother," Sora laughed,  
  
" Because what we've been doing would be a crime," Tai told her seriously,  
  
  
  
Kari sat down on the edge of her bed as he sat on the desk chair opposite her. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to start talking. Well it was no or never.  
  
" T.K I hate this ," She mumbled fiddling with the material of her bed sheets,  
  
" Hate what ?" He asked quietly,  
  
" How things have been between us all week. We've hardly said two words to each other,"  
  
" Umm I know,"  
  
" T.K I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I never wanted to push you away. Your my best friend T.K you always have been and I never want to lose you, " She raised her head to look at him properly, " But I don't want to be you best friend anymore,"  
  
A horrible confused frown twisted across T.K's light handsome features,  
  
" Why ?" The words seem to stick in his throat and croak their way out,  
  
" Because. . .I . . .I don't know how to tell you T.K," She could hardly speak above a tiny mousy voice.  
  
" What ? Your to mature for me now ? You would rather be with your cheer leading friends and older boys with cars ? Well what is it Kari !" He started to raise his voice as his anger rose," You know I really did think that you were my best friend! I thought that we were always going to be together, but I guess I was just nieve. I see what you mean, why would a girl like you want to hang out with a little boy like me? You know I have been to embarrassed to talk to you Kari, this past week. We really have just fallen apart. Well fine if you don't want to see me anymore I don't want to see you either," he stood up and pushed the wheeley computer chair he had been seated on across the bed room floor.  
  
" Becauseiwanttobeyourgirlfriend," She said it so quickly she could hardly understand her self. She hadn't been able to keep it in any longer. She hated it when T.K was mad. He had never shouted at her like that, she didn't know whether it was the alcohol or his true emotions spilling over, that had made him intimidate her. All she knew was that she had to stop him.  
  
" What . . . .?" the word left his lips like a breath, but she still heard him,  
  
" I don't want to be your best friend, because I want to be your girl friend," She said it slowly and clearly so that she wouldn't have to say it again. She couldn't even look at his face. All she wanted to do was stare into those deep cerulean pools until the sky feel down, but now she knew she would never be able to look him in the eye again.  
  
" Why ?" He asked after a long awkward silence,  
  
" Because I love you," a crystal tear ran down her soft skin and dropped onto to her jumper. She hated crying, but right now she was so mixed up with emotions that she couldn't keep them in anymore. another watery pearl slid down her face and splashed onto her jeans. T.K couldn't see her face but he saw the tears reach her clothing.  
  
He couldn't move, it was as though he had been frozen to the spot. This was unbelievable, he never thought he would ever hear her utter those words. This had to be a dream, a crazy stupid dream. His head felt light and airy, like it did in a dream. The laughter and talking from the living room seemed delayed and slow, like in a dream Well if it was only a dream, he might as well end it how he wanted to.  
  
He sat down beside her on the bed. Shaking he placed a warm tender arm around her waist.  
  
" I love you too," He whispered into her ear. He tucked her soft brown hair behind her ear. She turned her head to look at him, her chocolate eyes were wide with astonishment.  
  
He nodded gently to show her he was serious. She leant closer to him, so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. Shaking with fear, nerves and anxiety he finally moved in and placed his lips on her soft glossy ones.  
  
This had to be for real, a dream could never feel this good.  
  
  
  
Yolei leant her head on ken's shoulder as they stared out at the landscape of shimmering lights below the balcony, on which they stood. She was always surprised at how warm ken could make her feel even when the temperature was below freezing.  
  
She knew he liked to be left alone to his thoughts, she had stood with him on the Kamiya's balcony for over an hour, not saying a word. He was probably working out some complicated equation in his head, while she soaked up the romantic mood. It was funny how two people who were so different could be so close.  
  
He could probably go for days with out saying a word. While she found it hard to be silent for ten minutes. But she loved that mysterious aura ken held, never knowing what he was thinking, not entirely understanding him no matter how much she talked to him.  
  
She knew he couldn't talk to anyone like he talked to her. He had told her his thoughts, his dreams, his past. Things that he had never dared to tell anyone else.  
  
" Yolei. . ." His deep calming voice said,"  
  
" Yep,"  
  
" I love you. You do realise that don't you,"  
  
" Of course I do,"  
  
" I just want you to know that. . .well. . . I didn't tell you that because I wanted anything. I just wanted you to know how. . .how I feel,"  
  
" I know,"  
  
" And I'll always be beside you. . .no matter what decisions you make,"  
  
" I know ken,"  
  
" And I . . . I didn't mean to scare you the other day. When we were discussing our relationship,"  
  
" I know Ken. Don't worry you didn't,"  
  
" And I do. . .I do love you Yolei,"  
  
" I know,"  
  
  
  
Mimi sat at the kamiyas kitchen table, opposite matt. he carefully sipped a black coffee, because she had nagged at him to sober up. From her seat she could see almost everything going on in the apartment. Davis, Izzy, and Joe sat on the living room floor laughing at a late night comedy sketch show. Kari sat on T.K's lap on the couch with her head pressed against his chest. Kari smiled softly as T.K whispered something into her ear.  
  
Mimi was glad to see them so happy together. she had always known they would make the perfect couple and this little scene in front of her proved it.  
  
Through the glass doors leading on to the Kamiya's balcony Mimi could see ken holding Yolei as they both stared at the city below them. They seemed to be in a different world, oblivious to anyone else but themselves.  
  
Tai and Sora had disappeared into Tai's bedroom a while ago. No one made a big deal about them sneaking off together. It was just a way of life now.  
  
Seven years ago Mimi would have never imagined life would be like this. It's funny how things work out really. She would of laughed if someone had told her tomboy Sora would be spending every night with that loud mouth soccer freak Tai. To think that those two little kids Kari and T.K would become an item. It would seem ridiculous back then, but now she accepted it all as though it was meant to be.  
  
And who would of ever thought she of all people would fall in love with that arrogant, snappy Matt.  
  
But she had. That still surprised her a little when she thought about it.  
  
" See I told you everything would be okay," Mimi said quietly to the sandy haired boy opposite her.  
  
" What ?"  
  
" You shouldn't of been so worked up over telling everyone. It might of been a shock at first for them, but their happy for us Matt. They don't care about who we date,"  
  
" I know. . ."  
  
" So are you going to tell your parents ?"  
  
" I suppose I better, before T.K do's,"  
  
" Good. So my Mum wants to know if you want to come out for dinner with us next Friday,"  
  
" What!"  
  
" She really wants to get to know you,"  
  
" Mimi you said you didn't tell anyone !"  
  
" I only told my Mum. Oh come on Matt I tell my everything,"  
  
" Mimi I can't believe you," he shook his head as a small smile curled the corners of his lips  
  
  
  
Sora sighed and let her body relax even more into Tai's warm arms. She rested her head against his strong, bare muscular chest. He stroked her head than let his hand run down her back,  
  
" So did you have fun at Kari's party ?" He asked quietly,  
  
" Ummmm, didn't turn out the way I thought it would though, thanks to her stupid big brother,"  
  
He squeezed her even tighter,  
  
" It was nice to catch up with every one though,"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. It was true what she had said to Yolei. She did want to be with Tai for the rest of her life. There was no doubt about it.  
  
She could never love anyone with all of her heart and soul like she loved him. Of course she wouldn't tell him for a little while yet. But she was sure he already knew.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Authors note- Well there you go that's the end of this one. I hope you all enjoyed it, please read and review to let me know what you thought. Until next time good bye for now. 


End file.
